1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a tape dispenser in general and more specifically to a tape dispenser having multiple blades used in conjunction with a common core containing multiple tapes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tape dispensers have been in use for a considerable length of time and are a basic tool of the drafting and art industry. Some tape dispensers are designed to dispense tape with adhesive on one side of the tape while others have adhesive on both sides of the tape. In addition, tape dispensers are available that will hold an array of multicolored tapes that are used with various items such as wire identification and tubing identification. These identifying tapes are used extensively in the electronics and aircraft industry. The following prior art describes some of the known tape dispensing devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,327 to Mariani describes a dispenser for multiple material webs. Each spool or core may be individually removed and replaced from the housing without disturbing others cores. This is structurally different from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,835 to Wrobel describes a multiple tape dispenser for wire marking tape that has a unique door and cut off blade which allows small segments of tape to be easily handled. Again, there are significant structure differences between this patent and the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,447,594 to Mackrodt describes a cabinet for wrapping paper that can utilize multiple rolls of paper of different widths. This invention describes a complex gate containing a blade and a spring to keep the paper from falling back inside the cabinet after being cut. The present tape dispenser having tape that is adhesive on one side needs no such devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,708,076 to Polster et al describes a multi-roll liner-wound tape dispenser that dispenses both one sided pressure sensitive tape and double sided pressure sensitive tape. The configuration is such that the liner of the double sided pressure sensitive tape is wound around a spare roller as the double sided tape is being used. This configuration is considerably structurally different from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,199 to Kier describes a ribbon dispensing system that holds tension on the ribbon after cutting. The present invention does not have a tensioning device. Kier also has the ability to curl the ribbon. These devices of Kier are substantially different from the present invention.